


lowkey.

by haechansheaven



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Hook-Up, Hook-Up, M/M, Mild Plot, Minor Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechansheaven/pseuds/haechansheaven
Summary: They’re swept into the moment, Donghyuck vocal in his praises for Doyoung despite wanting more.He’ll always want more.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 39
Kudos: 294





	lowkey.

**Author's Note:**

> you know. Sometimes There Are Clips. That Do Things To The Horny Demon In My Brain. So. Here.
> 
> title for niki's lowkey.
> 
> donghyuck is a senior in college :]

This is a game Donghyuck is going to force him to play. Joint pinched between two fingers, he brings it to his lips, taking a deep breath in before pulling it away and passing it on. Light filters through the cloud of smoke he exhales and he observes it with an acute curiosity before the present reclaims his attention.

Bodies are crowded into an apartment that definitely shouldn’t be allowed to have this many people—legally, it probably isn’t. Not that Donghyuck cares. His cousin is somewhere in the mess, chatting with a face that Donghyuck thinks he’s probably met on one of the many meals he’s been dragged to since he arrived. None of them matter, though.

Except for Doyoung.

Doyoung, Johnny’s roommate with a nervous laugh that’s too loud and long fingers that Donghyuck thinks he’d like to have around his neck. He knows that the distance between them is on purpose; knows Johnny’s ridiculously fucking annoying protective streak that probably led to a two-hour talk on why Doyoung can_not_ make a move on Donghyuck. Johnny never, however, said anything about Donghyuck not approaching Doyoung first.

Part of it is probably the allure of being something that Doyoung cannot have; pushing the limits of Johnny’s patience in favor of having a good time. That’s what he’s here for, after all. He didn’t ditch his friends on their senior year spring break trip to Cancun to stay with Johnny and rot at home. It wasn’t easy to convince him to bring Donghyuck along, though.

_You’re still a child_, Johnny had said, lips pulled into a frown. Donghyuck, in response, had dug the end of his blunt into their second hand table and conjured the most unimpressed look possible on his face. And, eventually, it worked. Which is how—which is_ why_—he’s here, pressed between two bodies on a couch that smells like Febreze and weed. A rank combination when paired with the cheap alcohol spilled on the tables and carpet.

The woman to his right smiles wide, lips pulled tight over her teeth as she shouts at her friend across the table. Her fingers are still secure around the joint before she’s pressing it against the lips of her girlfriend who inhales deeply before pressing their faces close. Donghyuck swallows loudly before peering to his left through his periphery.

Doyoung sits still, stiff, rolling neatly. He’s thorough, and calculated, and Donghyuck can tell he does this often. It makes sense, then, why Johnny’s high every Saturday when Donghyuck calls. Twisting the end, he holds it up. Instead of taking it, Donghyuck lights the end before pulling Doyoung’s hand closer to his face.

Breathe in, lean forward; press his thumb against Doyoung’s bottom lip to coax his mouth open. Exhale and listen to the way that Doyoung breathes in; watch the way his eyes slowly shut. This is a game, and these are Donghyuck’s rules. He will continue to push forward until Johnny is a different memory and Donghyuck can take what he wants.

Doyoung doesn’t have to play along. He _wants_ to. Donghyuck knows this. It’s instinctual to want what you can’t have. Donghyuck is intent to take advantage of that—push and pull and coax Doyoung forward until all he can think, feel, want is Donghyuck. It won’t take much, really.

They’ve been watching one another for days now, Donghyuck whispering a countdown in his ear at the end of every night. From seven, to six, to five, to four, to, “_I leave in three days_,” Donghyuck reminds him of how this time is fleeting. Every day that passes is another opportunity wasted.

Because Donghyuck will push and pull, but never make the first move. Not when that’s Doyoung’s job. Donghyuck’s games, Donghyuck’s rules.

He watches, quiet, as Doyoung exhales, eyes slow to open. There are unsaid words on his tongue that are forgotten as Donghyuck pulls Doyoung’s hand to his face again. He inhales deeply this time before exhaling. Across the room he makes eye contact with Johnny, whose hands are firmly latched to the ass of a smaller man, mint green hair sticking out against the black of his t-shirt.

The look they share is calculating and fierce until the man is tugging Johnny down for a kiss and Donghyuck’s current plight is shoved from his mind, as it should be. There’s a pleasant buzz—more of a dull throb—settling through Donghyuck’s body as his gaze wanders across the room. Strangers. Every single one of them.

Turning his head, he presses his thumb against Doyoung’s bottom lip again before pushing it past. The pad of his finger presses against Doyoung’s teeth before it settles, heavy on Doyoung’s tongue. Donghyuck is pulling Doyoung’s mouth open, gaze half-lidded before he’s pulling his hand back, licking the saliva off his thumb.

Donghyuck wants to be patient, but Doyoung is staring at him like he’s been petrified and he’s starting to fucking ache in his jeans. They’re tight—press against every curve Donghyuck has just right. There’s a con to them, though, as his dick strains against the fabric. Every movement massages the lace of his panties against his cock, pushing him further and further towards an orgasm.

In his defense, he didn’t think it would take this long. Donghyuck thought that it would be quick—that he would corner Doyoung and have a quick fuck in the stranger’s bedroom before begging Doyoung to take him home. He didn’t think it would be one in the fucking morning before he could get close to Doyoung.

He’s good at running. At avoiding Donghyuck like he’s the fucking plague to salvage what little trust Johnny has left in him. Doyoung, Johnny had explained, fucked Jaehyun when he visited, too. A menace, he calls him. Fucking insatiable.

Though, that’s Doyoung pre-Donghyuck. Doyoung who’s used to getting what he wants—to holding pliable bodies in his hands and watching them crumble in front of him. That’s not the Doyoung whose breath catches in his throat as Donghyuck scratches his nails up the inside of his thighs, stopping just before his hand is where they both want it to be.

Donghyuck is impatient, though, and not above finding someone else to satiate him for the night. There’s a baby-faced man in the corner who eyes Donghyuck every so often over the rim of his glass. He’s tall and he’s broad and his hands are big. Donghyuck knows he would be treated well. Pressing his palm against Doyoung’s thigh, he begins to push himself off the couch.

“Where are you going?” asks Doyoung, dazed.

Making eye contact with the man in the corner, Donghyuck licks his lips. “I need a good fuck,” he explains easily, adjusting himself in his jeans, “and I think I’ve found someone who’ll give me what I want without a fight.”

It’s quick—the way that Doyoung stands up, blocking his way. He looks uncertain, swearing first at the mess by his feet, then at the fact that he has no fucking clue what he’s doing. The party lighting is shitty and casts unsettling shadows across his face as he silently contemplates what the fuck he’s doing.

“If you don’t mind,” Donghyuck hums, skirting around Doyoung, “I think he knows.”

Doyoung reaches out to grab Donghyuck by the arm before shoving him in the other direction—towards the kitchen, fairly devoid of bodies. It’s there that he’s caged into a corner between Doyoung’s arms. There’s mild relief as Doyoung presses their hips together, the smallest of moans slipping past Donghyuck’s lips.

“You’re fucking insufferable,” hisses Doyoung. “Fucking fucker. You _know_ Johnny will fucking kill me.”

“Mm,” Donghyuck slips his fingers into the spaces between the buttons of Doyoung’s shirt before opening them, one-by-one, “I do. But that’s not _my_ problem, now is it?”

Doyoung loses the ability to think as Donghyuck reaches around, grabbing his ass and pushing their crotches together. The moan he lets out is sinful, drowned out by the music vibrating throughout the apartment. It builds in his chest and spills past his lips, muffled as he presses them against the skin of Doyoung’s shoulders.

He could come like this. Thinks that he might chase after it if Doyoung stands as still as he is. Leaning back, breathless, Donghyuck feels a bead of sweat trail down the side of his neck; watches as Doyoung’s gaze follows it until it disappears beneath the fabric of his shirt.

“If you want me,” Donghyuck whispers against Doyoung’s neck, “then _take me_. Fuck what Johnny has to say. He’s always been a fucking cockblock.” He drags Doyoung’s hand to his back pocket where he can clearly feel the outline of a condom and a packet of lube. “People can piss in the potted plants or out the window or whatever. If you don’t fuck me right now—“

“Christ, I get it,” wheezes Doyoung, hand squeezing his ass. His eyes squeeze shut as he grinds his hips against Donghyuck’s, breathless. “Holy fuck. We can—we can use the study. Fuck Yuta’s shitty rule.”

A pleased smile spreads across Donghyuck’s face as he’s led out of the kitchen and towards a small hallway. It’s deserted, and he makes a derisive snort at the note taped to the door of the room that Doyoung enters, locking it behind him.

Placing his hand on Doyoung’s back, he croons, “Locking it? Don’t want anyone else to join us?”

“I’ve been fucking blue-balled for the past week. I’d rather not,” mutters Doyoung, watching as Donghyuck clears off the desk.

He’s methodical—careful and prudent not to cause an absolute mess. There’s a difference between wanting a good fuck and wanting a good fuck at the cost of another’s livelihood. Donghyuck has enough of a conscience to be gentle with this man’s things before he hops up on the desk, spreading his legs

Beckoning Doyoung forward, he’s pleased to find that he’s obedient. Fingers tangle in Doyoung’s hair as hands squeeze Donghyuck’s thighs. The want is mutual; the messy way their lips meet and Donghyuck whines when Doyoung bites too hard, sucking on his bottom lip to distract him from the pain is an indication of how much they’ve been fighting their natures.

“Jesus Christ,” Doyoung croaks. When he pulls away, Donghyuck instead trails his lips down his neck until he’s interrupted by Doyoung untucking his shirt. “Off—take this off. _Right this fucking second._ Fuck.”

Donghyuck throws his head back in gleeful laughter as he does as he’s asked. It fades into moans, however, as Doyoung dips his head down, the flat of his tongue dragging across a nipple. “Holy fuck,” says Donghyuck, breathless. Doyoung’s hands roam his body as his mouth lovingly tends to his chest, the heel of a palm pressing against his cock as fingers support him as he leans back.

He’s a different fuck—Donghyuck always knew that Doyoung would be different from the university boys who didn’t know shit; who would finger him open clumsily before chasing their own release, leaving him to annoyedly jack himself off. Doyoung is thorough with Donghyuck’s body; careful to pay attention to every single part.

It’s as if he’s thought about this—imagined it as much as Donghyuck has this past week. As if he, too, has fucked his hips against the arm of the couch and shouted his name as he came in his briefs.

Doyoung stills as his fingers brush against the bits of lace that peek out. He pulls back with a popping sound, chest heaving as his fingers stumble around the button and zipper of Donghyuck’s jeans. The sound that gets caught in his throat is guttural and furthers the fire in Donghyuck’s groin.

“Lace,” is the most Doyoung can vocalize before he’s pulling Donghyuck off the desk and peeling the fabric from his skin. He breathes in, digging the condom and packets of lube out of his pockets before he’s back at it, dragging the fabric over the swell of Donghyuck’s ass. There’s a whine as Donghyuck gently pushes him away, kicking off his shoes, his jeans quick to follow.

Hand pressed against Doyoung’s chest, Donghyuck shakes his head. “Strip.”

If Donghyuck wasn’t hard, bits of lace already wet with precome, he thinks he would laugh at how clumsy Doyoung becomes, desperate to undress. It’s as if he doesn’t know what order to remove things; stumbling around with his jeans around his ankles, one shoe on as he shucks off his shirt. He doesn’t get a chance to laugh, though, a nude Doyoung dropping to his knees cheek pressed to Donghyuck’s hip.

His shoulders rise and fall and he moans like a man, parched and finally given his first glass of water. It’s flattering, Donghyuck thinks; runs his fingers through Doyoung’s hair and pushes it away from his forehead as he looks up before turning his attention elsewhere.

He stiffens as Doyoung mouths over his cock through the panties, saliva darkening the fabric. Long fingers drag Donghyuck’s hands to the back of Doyoung’s head where they grab his hair, pulling it back. Doyoung whines, sitting back. His cock is red and angry, precome beading at the head and drooling down his length. He runs his thumb along the length of his dick, open-mouthed moaning at the sensation.

For all the times Donghyuck had imagined kneeling between Doyoung’s legs, he never pictured it would be the opposite. There’s silence as Donghyuck’s grip loosens before Doyoung stands up, pressing their bodies close together again as he rolls his hips. Donghyuck is breathless as Doyoung’s hands traverse his body, lips gentle as they coax his open.

There’s no attachment. This is a game and Doyoung wants to win. Donghyuck’s rules were meant to push the limits of what he would do. How much he was willing to risk in order to fuck Donghyuck like he wanted to. Wants to.

Pressing the tips of his fingers against Doyoung’s skin, he scratches his nails down the unmarred skin of his back, pausing several times to dig crescent-shaped marks into his skin every so often. A swipe of his tongue across his bottom lip breaks the thread of saliva between their mouths when Doyoung finally pulls away, eyes blown wide.

“If anything,” Doyoung says, chest heaving, “Johnny should be warning his friends about _you_. Are you gonna go after his boy next? That Mark kid? Fuck him when Johnny isn’t looking?”

“I don’t break _hearts_, Doie,” croons Donghyuck with a giggle. “Johnny wants to make it official. I would never do that to him. Plus.” He shrugs, pressing an open mouthed kiss against Doyoung’s pulse. “I’ve had my eyes on you since we met.”

A shudder runs up Doyoung’s spine as Donghyuck looks up at him. It’s quiet as Doyoung presses a kiss against his lips before he turns him around, pushing against his back until his chest is flush with the surface of the desk. Doyoung’s fingers trail lightly down his spine, increasing in pressure until they’re under the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down and watching them pool around Donghyuck’s ankles.

His skin is imprinted with the pattern of the lace, Doyoung moaning as he squeezes Donghyuck’s ass with his hands. He sucks in a deep breath as Doyoung tears open the packet. Music thrums on the other side of the door and Donghyuck lets it wrap around him as his legs are pushed apart.

The wood under his cheek is warm now and he flips his head, moaning at the cooling sensation of the surface against his skin. There’s sweat pooling in the dip of his back, muscles seizing as Doyoung presses a finger against his rim, massaging in gentle circles. His free hand coaxes Donghyuck to relax, tracing circles with his thumb.

Donghyuck lifts his head from the desk, palms pressed against the surface as Doyoung pushes a finger in, slowly. It’s longer than Donghyuck’s, and thinner; he reaches than Donghyuck could in himself, thrusts in and out at a steady, even pace. He hopes that the owner of the desk—was it Yuta? Donghyuck forgets already—won’t mind the precome stains that will mark the pretty wood.

A whine is pulled from Donghyuck’s lips, Doyoung curling his finger, hand twisting. He isn’t allowed to push his chest up, Doyoung’s free hand pressing him back down as he pulls his finger out to the first knuckle before adding a second finger. The thrust of his fingers is faster now, and if Donghyuck concentrates hard enough, he can hear Doyoung panting, the sound of his fingers fucking in and out of Donghyuck’s ass.

“Your fingers are so long,” Donghyuck moans, trying to rolls his hips. The head of his dick skims across the wood of the desk and he whines at the feeling of the cold material against his skin. “They feel so good. Better than I thought they would.”

“Mm?” Doyoung hums thoughtfully. “Is that why you would take so long in the shower? Were you fingering yourself open thinking of me? Wondering how I’d treat you?”

“I knew you’d be so good,” groans Donghyuck, clenching around his fingers. “So much better than the people I fuck back at university. _Fuck_. They just just fuck me quick and leave me to get off on my own.”

Sucking in a breath, Doyoung scissors his fingers, relishing in the way Donghyuck’s whine is broken up as he swallows the saliva pooling in his mouth. “I’d never do that to you, Hyuckie.”

“Don’t—_ah_—don’t call me that,” Donghyuck huffs.

“What? _Hyuckie_?”

Donghyuck tries to glare at Doyoung, though it’s hard as the edges of his orgasm are within sight, a third finger pressing hot against his walls. “Don’t... _Don’t_. Johnny—“

“Mm? Johnny calls you that, doesn’t he? He would always talk about you—his little cousin _Hyuckie_. I always thought you’d be so innocent,” Doyoung sighs as his fingers rub against Donghyuck’s walls, searching for his prostate. “But I was wrong. You’re not innocent, are you? I want you to think of me whenever you hear that.”

“Doyoung—“

“_Hyuckie_.”

Donghyuck shouts as the pads of his fingers brush against his prostate. He writhes under Doyoung’s hold, voice cracking as he begs for him to stop. “I’m gonna come, Doyoung, _please_, wait, _no_—“

“You’ll come,” Doyoung whispers in his ear, “and then I’ll fuck you. And you’ll come again. And maybe even one more time after that.”

Tearing up, Donghyuck nods, moaning out a yes as his orgasm rips through his body. His mouth is held open in a silent scream, legs shaking. When he finally opens his eyes, he looks towards Doyoung. Between his legs, his cock is still red and hard and he swallows a whine as Doyoung forms a ring with his fingers just below the head.

“Holy fuck,” mutters Doyoung. “Did you just...?”

Pulling Doyoung closer, Donghyuck’s voice is shaky as he pleads. “Fuck me, _please_, fucking—I—_please just fuck me_, Doyoung.”

Doyoung’s gaze is careful as he stares at Donghyuck, pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” murmurs Donghyuck. “More than sure. Please fuck me, I... I want it. I _need it_.”

There’s a moment of silence, Doyoung filling it with a kiss; capturing Donghyuck’s lip between his and sucking. It soothes the aches of his dry orgasm as he’s pushed back against the desk. He lifts Donghyuck, standing between his legs as he reaches for the condom. Doyoung’s motions are leisurely as he rolls it over his cock, warming a second packet of lube over it with his hands. Squeezing his thighs, Donghyuck pouts, eyes teary.

“Doyoung.”

With his hand, Doyoung guides the head of his cock towards Donghyuck’s rim, closing his eyes as he slowly pushes in. A sob builds in Donghyuck’s chest, muffled as Doyoung seals their lips together. The stretch is slow, and Donghyuck presses his hands against Doyoung’s hips when it gets to be too much.

He’s long, and he’s thick, and Donghyuck thinks that it feels like it takes forever to Doyoung to bottom out in his ass. There’s a shiver that begins at the tips of his toes and travels to the crown of his head as Doyoung stills, disconnecting their lips to press his forehead against Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Outside the door, the party rages on. Neither of them know what time it is. Perhaps it’s two, maybe three. Their phones are in pant pockets, strewn across the office floor and Donghyuck would never wear his watch to the party. It’s a compulsion to check it; that’s a habit he needs to break. He’s not even sure Johnny is looking for them, preoccupied with a man whose eyes he claims holds all the stars in the universe. Donghyuck mentally gags.

Doyoung sucking in a breath brings him back to the present. There’s a moment, and then he’s lifting his head. A kiss against Donghyuck’s lips, fleeting, a smile, and then his heart is sent on a race, beating a mile a minute as Doyoung slowly pulls out, pushing back in equally as slowly. He’s unrelenting, refusing to change pace no matter how strongly Donghyuck digs his fingers into the flesh of his shoulders.

“Faster,” he begs, tightening around Doyoung’s cock. “Please, make me come. Doyoung, please.”

It’s a useless plea, though; Doyoung continuing to thrust in and out with careful practice. He’s not immune, though, a sweat continuing to build on his forehead, dripping down his face and neck, collecting in his collarbones before traveling down his chest. Donghyuck decides that, if he was a weaker man, he could fall for Doyoung Kim.

Broad shoulders, strong conviction, and a sense of self-worth. He’s the sort of man that Donghyuck would fall for if given the chance. In the future, he thinks, he might. When all is said and done and Donghyuck doesn’t view sexual conquests like a fucking game. In all fairness, though, he supposes that Doyoung views this the same way.

Stays warm in Donghyuck’s ass as he rolls his hips, licking a stripe up his neck before sucking and biting marks that Johnny will view with disdain and perhaps even anger. Neither of them care, though. They’re swept into the moment, Donghyuck vocal in his praises for Doyoung despite wanting more.

He’ll always want more. From Doyoung, from any man, from life in general. If he could, he would take everything that life offers him, never letting go. He’s selfish in that sort of way, cradling memories and letting them flourish. Doyoung will become a memory, eventually. Perhaps a partner in the future. There’s time to figure that out, when Doyoung isn’t whispering fucking filth into his ears.

When Doyoung isn’t telling Donghyuck all the ways and places he wants to fuck him: over the couch, in his bed, in the shower, bent backwards on the kitchen table. And Donghyuck would love that—clings to Doyoung as he whines, clenching his ass and begging for it. Telling Doyoung to do it; to fuck him anywhere and everywhere.

“You’re so pretty,” Doyoung whispers, “yet so dangerous. It’s funny, because you think you have control. And for a moment here, I really thought you were wrong. But you aren’t. I’d do anything for you—to be buried in your ass again.”

Squeezing around Doyoung’s dick, Donghyuck purrs, eyes half-open as he presses wet kisses against his jaw. “You’re so sweet. Will you fuck me right, then?”

He’s humming as he nods. “I will. When I feel like it.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Doyoung Kim.”

“I could say the same to you,” mutters Doyoung. “I’m fucking dead. Gonna have to find a new roommate.”

Tracing patterns on Doyoung’s chest, Donghyuck smiles widely, shrugging his shoulders. “Pay rent on your own for a few months and I’ll join you out here. We can fuck all the ways you wanted and more.”

There’s a pause before Doyoung groans, hips thrusting forward quickly in reflex to the wave of arousal that spread through his body. “You’re a fucking demon.”

“The best kind, don’t you think?” Donghyuck laughs loud, head thrown back. “And I won’t even be mad if you bring someone else home. I think I’d want to join. Johnny says you fucked Jaehyun when he visited. He’s good in bed, isn’t he?”

“I don’t know if I’d want to share you,” admits Doyoung, rolling his hips to watch Donghyuck’s eyes close, neck bared. “See where things go before I decide on that.”

“I’m insatiable.”

“I can play your games.” His hips pull back, cock dragging out slowly before he thrusts back in. Donghyuck’s legs wrap around his hips. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Play by the rules, then, Doyoung. _Fuck me_.”

He eats his words. Literally, in a way; scrambling to gain purchase in his grip on Doyoung’s shoulders as he’s suddenly fucking into him at a fast pace. The sound of their skin slapping together as Doyoung chases his release drowns out the sound of the party, only beaten out by the beating of Donghyuck’s heart in his fucking chest.

Doyoung’s arms wrap around Donghyuck, pulling him closer as he squeezes his eyes shut. Hands wrapped around his cock, Donghyuck slides them up and down in an attempt to match Doyoung’s pace, thumb rubbing circles around his slit.

“Do—Doyoung, I’m gonna—“

“Mm,” Doyoung’s eyes open to look down at Donghyuck as he smiles, “Chase it, Hyuckie. Come for me.”

Crying out, Donghyuck clenches around Doyoung’s cock as he comes, hand still sliding up and down as he paints his chest with white. Doyoung fucks him through it, rolling his thighs between each thrust, the rhythm becoming increasingly irregular as he nears his orgasm. Donghyuck is sensitive, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as Doyoung blinding babbles praises for him.

It’s not long before he’s coming undone, Donghyuck sighing at the feeling of Doyoung’s warm come in the condom. They breathe heavily in the afterglow, Donghyuck’s legs hanging to the side as Doyoung pulls out. Quiet settles between them as Donghyuck gathers his things, redressing on shaky legs as Doyoung ties up the condom, tossing it into the trash without much of a thought.

“That was nice,” Donghyuck whispers, kissing Doyoung leisurely.

“I need to get dressed,” moans Doyoung. He pulls away to gather his clothes. There’s fumbling and laughter as Donghyuck helps him button his shirt up. “Johnny’s probably looking for us.”

“My cousin is a fucking cockblock,” he mutters under his breath, leaning against the wall.

“Mm, well, if he wasn’t your cousin, we wouldn’t have met, so I don’t think he’s a total cockblock,” Doyoung shrugs, “He’s just... protective.”

Hand on the doorknob, Donghyuck nods. That much is true, he’ll admit. The door, thrown open, reveals that no one waits for them, the party down the hallway still lively. Whatever temporary pause in life was offered in this stranger’s office is broken as the music and sound of strangers wanders back towards them. Donghyuck isn’t sure if he’s grateful for the break in whatever atmosphere was building, or if he wishes it would have lasted for just a second longer.

“Well. My offer was earnest,” Donghyuck winks with a shrug, “if you do need a good roommate, you know where to find me.”

Spinning on his heel, Donghyuck flits back to the party, winking at Johnny who’s crowded into the corner of the room, gaze questioning though distracted, before settling back onto the couch and taking the joint from the woman. She regards him as if he had never left. Time just moves differently here, he thinks.

Doyoung, taking his seat back to his left, wraps his hand around Donghyuck’s thigh. Or, perhaps, it’s just life in general that works differently at a party.

**Author's Note:**

> niiiiiiiice.


End file.
